Mage (Class)
The Mage is one of three available classes in Happy Wars. The Mage uses Magic based attacks and enchants. The Mage has very low health and very low defense, so be wary when using the Mage. Mages are used for ranged attacks (R-Trigger), enchanting others' weapons (A-button), area of effect attacks (B-button), and highly damaging team skills (Y-button). This makes mages ranged specialists with some of the highest damage output abilities among the three classes. ' ' 'Stat Bonuses:' 'In-Game Level Attack:' These attack and magic attack powers are added to the weapon attack and magic attack power in game as the character levels up. The Level 1 attack and magic attack are the additional 50 attack and 100 magic attack shown when you equip a weapon. 'A button skills (Enchantment)' #'Fire' - Deals increased damage when damage is inflicted by an enchanted weapon. (Some say +15% damage) #'Wind '- Staggers enemies backwards when damage is inflicted by an enchanted weapon. ("Smash Power Up" buff increases the distance of the stagger) #'Lightning' - Stuns and slows enemies down when damage is inflicted by an enchanted weapon. #'Ice '- Chance to turn enemies into snowmen and freeze them in place when damage is inflicted by an enchanted weapon. 'B button skills' #'Lightning Strike '- An Area of Effect spell with a long range and a two second delay until damage after casting. #'Wind Trap '- Set a single mine type trap on the ground that automatically deals damage to an enemy upon contact and throws them in a direction. ("Smash Power Up" buff increases distance enemies are thrown) #'Magic Napalm' - Hold down to set remotely detonated explosives along the ground. They explode in the order in which they are placed upon release of the button. Magic Napalm damages and throws enemies. ("Smash Power Up" buff increases distance enemies are thrown) #'Blizzard' - A close range Area of Effect spell, damaging and potentially freezing all enemies around the mage. 'Y button skills (Team skills)' #'Tornado' - With between 4 and 8 other people in a V shape the mage can create a large tornado to pick up and throw large groups of enemies for an instant kill. The size, power and duration of the tornado increases with more players participating #'Lightning Arrows '- With between 2 and 8 people in a line, the mage can cause all participating players to launch a hail of magical arrows to deal a large scale attack. (Very effective against the castle gate at close range). #'Meteor Storm '- With between 3 and 8 other people in an X shape, the mage can start a Meteor Strike, dropping large fireballs on enemy players for massive Area of Effect damage. More participating players increases the power, frequency, and duration of the Meteor Strike. 'Tips' One of the classes that can be very powerful once you have the right gear, but initially, it’s the class with the lowest HP and tends to exhaust its AP quite frequently. A bit of a difficult class to manage at first. Try to be with a group of people when using the Mage. The more people, the more power. The “Lightning Strike” is the initial B skill assigned to the Mage. The A skill will vary each time you start a match. You may find the A skill difficult to learn at first. If that’s the case, play the game in Training mode to get the hang of it. During gameplay, you will generally learn two A button skills. It is recommended to at least get yourself acquainted with two of the four Enchant Skills. Pressing RT + A at the same time to unleash a more powerful ranged attack based on your current weapon enchantment. It consumes more AP, but is useful for dealing increased damage when in a bad situation. Enchant Skills gives you some extra points if you cast them upon your allies. It may not seem so obvious at first, but if you cast Fire Enchant or Ice Enchant to a fellow Warrior, they would be grateful for your blessing! Recommended buffs for starters: Magic Attack Up, Max AP Up, Conserve APhttp://playxbla.com/tips-for-beginners-in-happy-wars/ Unlike the other two classes, mages cannot block. 'Mage Items' *''Mage Weapons'' *''Mage Armor'' *''Mage Helmets'' 'Gallery' HappyWars Cleric1.jpg HappyWarsCleric2.jpg hwmage.jpg Th (1).jpg|The Mage's Lightning Strike th (3).jpg|The Mage's Lightning Strike. thCAHHWXUI.jpg|The Mage's Lightning Arrows. thCAK81YZ4.jpg|The Mage's Tornado thCATWBS9A.jpg|The Mage's Meteor Storm mage1-300x187.jpg|The Mage's Fireball Attack 'References' Category:Classes Category:Mage Category:Skills